Soul Eater Second Season
by xNewWaveBossanova
Summary: Look at the title it says enough. Just read and review, tips and comments are welcome!
1. First School Day

**First School Day! Regular Day or Total Disaster?**

Today is the first day of the new school year. Many new students came to Shibusen this year. The hallways were filled with people and the teachers were talking to each other in the Death room. Since the defeat of the Kishin a year ago, the school made new security measures for protecting the students from witches and demons.

Soul tried to cross the hall to find Maka and Black*Star. He finally reached the end, when he passed a fat guy in the middle of the hallway

"Jeez, new guys are not cool" He muttered. Soul left to his locker and took out some stuff, he closed his locker and walked to the main hall upstairs. On the stairs he crossed Kid who was complaining about the asymmetrical window.

"It's not fair! It's NOT fair! This window is supposed to be beautifully symmetrical, why isn't it placed a bit to the right!" Kid grabbed at his head and almost blacked out. Liz and Patty tried to comfort him a usual.

"I'm garbage! Asymmetrical garbage" Kid hit the floor with his fist and cried what a pig he was.

"Kid, calm down your not garbage…" Liz sighted

"Yes Kid-kun, you're no garbage, and your hair is beautifully symmetric!" Patty said as happy as normal

"R-really?" Kid looked in the mirror and his face froze "I'm sooo asymmetrical!" Kid cried again

"Patty!" Liz said raging to Patty "Kid, please don't listen to Patty!"

"Oopsy…" Patty said with a cute face

"The stripes…" Kid knocked out and Liz got mad

"What you want Mr. Shinigami!" Liz dragged Kid away and Patty laughed on a weird manner

"Typical Kid…" Thought Soul

"Hey Soul, did you've a nice vacation with Maka and her creepy dad?" Liz approached still dragging Kid

"Nah, it was alright I think." Soul answered "What about you three?"

"You know Kid… He searched for a hotel, a SYMMETRICAL hotel! We ended up here in Shibusen, 'cause everything is symmetric here." Liz sweat dropped and waved Soul farewell

"See you at the new year's speech!" Liz and Patty leaved dragging Kid away

"The stripes…" Kid muttered

Soul walked further and finally arrived in the main hall, also the hall were they celebrated Christmas. Soul looked around and saw Maka. She was talking to Tsubaki about some girls stuff while he interrupted the conversation.

"Hey, Maka, Tsubaki, nice to see you two again" Soul said with a toothy grin

"It's not very polite of you to interrupt our conversation" Maka said irritated, drawing her dictionary.

"C'mon Maka, I didn't knew that you were talking about girl's stuff' " Soul said

"Maka-chan, Let's go together to the city when school's out." Tsubaki suggested. Soul began to laugh and said

"What are you two going to buy? New bra's or something! Hahaha! Tiny tits and bras isn't a good combo!" Soul laughed

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka immediately smashed the dictionary on Soul's head and he fainted "Good idea Tsubaki, I'll ask my dad if I can borrow some money. I'm sure he'll not refuse to give his 'Precious Daughter' some money." Maka said smart

"Okay, Soul-kun? Did you saw Black*Star around?" Tsubaki asked Soul who was lying on the ground

"No…" Soul said standing up again

Lord Death appeared on the big screens all over the school. All the students turned toward the screens and began to clap when Lord Death appeared on the screen.

"Hello everyone~" I welcome you on this Academy for Weapon Technicians and Weapons! I welcome all the new students and I congratulate all the students that proceed to the next grade!

For this year we'll have to instruct the new students about their opportunities in this school~ the basic rules and their requirements!

Before you go to your class you'll need to pick up the next stuff:

Your Student ID, you'll get it at the reception if you've fill in the forms that you'll get from your mentor. The Student ID is for you Meister/Weapon ranking, ít must be used on several places like the library and if you're taking a mission. Teacher have their own IDs so you're not allowed to enter Private terrain if you have no permission.

Your Gym uniform, The first lesson PE will be Theoretical, you'll also get your Gym uniform

Your Break Card, You'll get it at the same time as your ID. You can have one basic meal a day with this card

Your Books for the whole year, remember you're borrowing the books from school, so please keep them nice and usable

Your School Schedule, with your subjects and teachers

Now that was it for the requirements! Let's talk about the rules! It's easy!

1. Every meister/weapon team has as goal to collect 99 evil human souls and one witch soul

2. Every student has the permission to be on time in the lesson

3. No one may collect the souls of Innocent humans!

4. If you're colluding with witches or warlocks you'll be suspended with an exception for Luna-san, and Kim-chan of course!

"Thank you..." Luna hissed and sighted a little

"Don't mention it" Kim said

5. Bringing 'Enemies' into the school is strictly prohibited

6. Students may not hurt Teachers, Teachers may not hurt Students

7. In the "School-time" you may not leave the terrain without permission

8. Going on a mission without a registration is strictly prohibited and dangerous

That was it for the rules! lets introduce this year's teachers!

On my left side; the teacher that's Shibusen's proud; Dr. Franken Stein!

Students: *Clapping*

Next to him; our lovely cute looking woman; Mrs. Marie Mjolnir!

Students: *Whisteling and Clapping*

"Thank you!" Marie jelled and she stood back next to Stein

Next to her; The strict and correct; Yumi Azusa!

Students: *Silent*

Next to her; The faith full priest; Justin Law!

And the last in this row; Our zombie athlete; Sid Barret!

Students: *Clapping*

Then Right to me; Confidence on 100% and with a countless IQ, history teacher; Luna Galent!

Students: *Clapping*

Next to her; the nurse and PE teacher of this school; Mira Nygus!

Students: *Clapping*

Next to her; the prideful receptionist; Kage Delhyn!

Students: *Clapping*

Next to him; My personal Death scythe and a real womanizer; Spirit Albarn!

Maka: Damn... I've to hide myself...

This where the teacher I hope you enjoy your first day on this beautiful school!

The screen became black again and everybody walked away, the screen jumped on again and Black*Star appeared on the screen.

"Hyhahahaha! I'm the great Black*Star! And I'll surpass god!" Black*Star laughed and Maka, Soul and Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"I'm fantastic and my skills are better than god's! I challenge all new kids in the school today on the school grounds! Of course you don't stand a chance to a god like me!" Black*Star laughed again and then the door in the background flew open

"Black*Star! I need to do my speech! If you keep distracting me, I can't finish it!" Kid entered the room and walked toward Black*star

"What's wrong mister Shinigami? Are your stripes out of symmetry again?" Black*Star asked him

"That's all your fault you Idiot" Kid jumped toward Black*Star and the two began to fight, after they kicked each other several times the screen turned off on some mysterious reason. A tall, shoulder length, black haired woman entered the room and snapped her fingers.

"All of you be quiet, and pay attention to the stage" the woman said and everybody fell silent.


	2. Enter! New History teacher

**Enter! History Teacher; Luna Galent**

"Okay, let us begin… She put on some glasses and began to read out the classes and students

"I'm Luna, Luna Galent. Most of you'll have me for the subject history; some of you have me as mentor. This year I'm mentor of class 2A, and I'm also the school psychiatric, so if you're with problems don't hesitate and come to my office." She said

"First year's students need to go downstairs to the entrance, Stein will be waiting there till you've all arrived. Second year's stay here and I'll call you class.

"First, Second years: Crescent Moon Class 2B:

Mentor, Franken Stein and assistant mentor, Marie Mjolnir

Students:

Black*Star and partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa

Maka Albarn and partner Soul Eater Evans

Death the Kid and partners Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson

Ox Ford and partner Harvar D Éclair

Kilik Lunge and partners Pot of Fire and Thunder

Kim Deihl and Jacqueline O Lantern Dupré

Luna called some random students and continued with Sid's class. Maka thought about Crona _isn't it weird that Crona isn't in our class after all the things we got through… _Maka snapped out of her mind when Luna began to call the students in her own class

"Last, Second years: Lunar Eclipse Class 2A

Mentor, that will be me…

Students:

Lynnette Collins; the self wielding weapon

Shou Toramaru and partner Adelaine Morreax

Crona… wait no surname? That's strange… Luna said searching for the surname of Crona.

"Crona? Can you come over here please?" Luna asked. Crona showed her head above the crowd shaking

"Ow dear… you're shaking, don't worry I only want to ask you your surname" She asked Crona gentle

"I-I may not tell my surname t-to anyone!" Crona said frightened. Luna looked kind of confused

"That's ridiculous; of course you may tell me your surname, what's wrong with telling your surname?" Luna asked staring Crona deep in the eyes.

"M-my mother told me not to do!" Crona said

"Okay, I understand. I can't ask you something your mother doesn't want, go back to your place and listen." Luna gave a kind smile and Crona began to blush

"T-thank you!" Crona saw Maka waving at her and she walked away and crawled up to Maka

"Hey Crona, how do you do?" Maka asked her

"F-fine" Crona said with relief

"Okay that's nice to hear. Too bad we're not in the same class this year" Maka sighted. Crona nodded and looked at the stage again. Luna was reading the other students and when she finished the room became empty.

"Bye Crona, see you later!" Maka waved to her and Crona smiled. She walked downstairs to the Lunar Eclipse Classroom and sat down somewhere. She sat near to a brown haired girl who was drawing a beautiful manga. Luna was writing on the board and then she turned to the class.

'Everyone take your seats and be quite, than open your books at page 23 and study for yourself' Luna commanded the students; everyone took their seats and began reading.

'Before we start talking about our new chapter, where are Shou and Alice?' Nobody respond and was talking again.

'Please everybody, be silent and read the chapter once more I'll look for those two' While everybody was reading, Lynn wasn't paying attention again, and talked to two guys behind her. Luna turned around to her class to see if everyone was reading, but then she noticed Lynn, Doing more than just reading. She walked toward the 2 boys and the girl who were talking. Lynn turned around and saw the teacher standing behind her

'Miss Collins, What is the difference about the opinion between Luther and Calvin?' Luna watched Lynn's face turning scared.

"I´ve no idea, Miss Magic Fingers…" If there was one person in this world she couldn´t resist it was her own mentor Luna Galent. Rumors told that Luna is a psychopath but that goes a little too far, still she is also a witch. If Lynn should ate her soul she'd become a Death Scythe. She could already see herself fighting that grumpy bitch.

'Maybe you've to pay more attention to my lessons and play with your friends in your own time, maybe your test score will raise some grades this year. I'll see you after school, again…' She turned around opening her own book; Lynn watched the witch turning her back to her and began to read. The class was silent when the door flew open.

Shou opened the door of classroom and he directly saw the face of Luna-sensei. She was watching how they struggled inside.

'Ah Mr. Fujimaru and Miss Morreaux, Why are you two so late?' Alice followed him when they entered the class; it was his entire fault because he didn't want to go to the lesson.

'I don't know, Miss Luna', but I didn't noticed the time and I didn't wanted to go to the lesson.' Shou bowed down his head because and he showed deep regret

'Why are you looking that scarred? I'm not dangerous, you're a nice boy. This time I'll give you two detention but if it happens again you can have a talk with Shinigami and me, you two take your seat and watch the black board.' Alice and Shou took their seats next to Lynn. It was good that Shou sat in the middle because those two girls are unpredictable. The teacher began to write some notes on the board, she looked pretty stressed and disappointed.

'Please take over the notes and make your homework' she said again, and walked to her own desk. The students all were silent and tried to pass notes, but whenever Luna saw some note passing by she was implacable. Lynn really hates Luna, only because she doesn't allow her to draw, talk or passing notes in her lessons. It's very understandable that she doesn't like it, Lynn always tries to make fun of Luna's lessons, but our teacher sure isn't an idiot.

'How many times have I told you? Don't draw in my lesson, you're really hopeless aren't you' She ripped the paper in pieces and threw it in the container. Lynn saw her drawing disappearing in some seconds; she couldn't hold herself anymore and ran out of the class. Shou tried to stop her but I was too late. Some fat guy, who got sent out opened the door.

"Don't worry, nothing's broken and the handle is still on the door" He closed the door and a soft sound was heard

_Stein's Class_

It was late already and everyone sat down but there was still no teacher.

"Where is that Stein-hakase, she late that's so uncool" Soul sighted while ticking on his table a little

"I saw him an hour ago with Marie-sensei, pretty weird he isn't here now" Maka said annoyed while reading a book.

"Why are you always reading? It's so boring" Soul said. Maka's face turned angry and Soul continued insulting her reading again.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka swung her hard covered book on Soul's head and he knocked out again

"Fine… that's the second time today." Soul muttered and rubbed his head while trying to act cool again. Maka watched the door opening again and Black*Star entered the classroom

"Sorry I'm late there was a guy who thought he could beat…"Black*star looked around

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled from the middle row

"Where is the teacher?" Black*Star yelled. He walked toward Maka and Soul and looked at them with a weird face

"Don't stare at me like that, it's creepy. And we also don't know where he is" Maka said to Black*Star

"Ah I can't take it anymore!" Death the Kid jumped up and pointed to the door of the classroom. "That door, it makes this room asymmetrical! There have to be two doors in this classroom!" He said and began to get mad. Liz headdesked and Patty began to laugh. Liz poked her little sister and said that they had to help Kid.

"Kiddo-kun don't be sad, you can ask u daddy to fix the door!" Patty yelled

"Kid, we have Stein-sensei for another year! Isn't that great?" Liz said happy while pitying Kid. Patty was laughing weird again and Liz face palmed herself

"I can't the door…" Kid cried and he slammed on his desk with his fist

"Then die already!" Liz said angry. The door swung open again and Stein rolled in the class with his wheelie chair.

"Sorry I'm late, but I had to prepare some stuff for the dissection of today. Since you are second graders right now, it's time for some more advanced dissection" Stein said while rolling through the classroom on his chair. He laid down some scalpels on his desk and smiled weird.

"Advanced Dissection!" The whole class said with their WTF faces

"Yes, advanced dissection" He nodded and got some endangered species.

_5 minutes until the end of the lesson_

Everyone had given up paying attention to Stein's dissection and was doing something for their self's. Maka read a book a usual, and Soul was the victim of another Maka-chop. Kid had knocked out because of the door. Liz was painting her nails and Patty was breaking the neck of her new giraffe doll. Black*Star slept and Tsubaki looked at the blue haired boy while sleeping. Stein finally finished and the lesson was over. Maka and Soul waved Kid and the sisters farewell and talked a little to Tsubaki and Black*Star. Maka decided to go to the city with Tsubaki and the boys should go to Black*Star's home.

_5 minutes until the end of Luna´s lesson_

'Good, I see we can continue. Take a seat and I'll see her after school in the Death Room.' She pulled up a wicked smile and sat down on her desk chair again. Lynn got called back and sat down again. She looked desperate and Alice didn't say one single word till the end of the lesson. When the bell rung everyone was leaving already. Shou walked to Alice who was talking to Lynn again.

'Lynn, you're an idiot! Picking on a teacher like that will be your end! It can mean that you'll be suspended!' Alice punched her and walked to Luna's desk. This time Shou was right with Lynn, even though she brought herself in trouble.

"Don't worry, Alice doesn't know what she's doing" He said to Lynn

"Maybe if I punch Alice everything will get back in place again" Lynn laughed a little and then said "Don't worry… Alice has a bad day again

Alice walked to Luna who was really frustrated and she wrote something down, she didn't notice her till Alice dropped her books.

'Ah, Alice is something bothering you? You can always ask me.' She gave a little smile. Alice could see that she had trouble with smiling after this incident. Luna turned around to see her

'I wanted to give you this, I know today is a special day for you. And I want to apologize for coming so late.' She bowed down her head again to show her apology

'My, my, you're so cute.' She gave a giggle and took the envelope 'Thank you, I didn't want to be so grumpy in the lesson today, but I failed' She opened the envelope and took out the card; she read the card and putted it on her desk.

'It's a little present of me and Shou' Alice hesitated for a moment; maybe It should be better if I said that Lynn also helped. 'And of course Lynn, we all together thought of this present. I hope you like it!' Alice watched her mood turning happy and less depressed than before she opened the envelope.

'I-I really appreciate it that you three gave me a present…' She looked at me with sorrowful eyes; it was like she never got a present from someone. She whipped away the tear that was crawling over her cheek. 'Th-thank you so much' She blushed.

'Hey Alice are you coming!' She heard the voice of Shou behind me. He was waiting with Lynn by the door.

'I'm coming~' Alice turned around and stopped by Luna's hand

'Wait!' Luna took her shoulder

'Y-yes, what is it Luna-sensei' Alice stammered

'Please you three go home and then I'll see you guys tomorrow again, and Lynn I'm sorry for the drawing… can you forgive me?' She looked straight at Lynn.

'R-really? You're apologizing? Whoa I didn't suspect that.' Lynn was really surprised by Luna's words

'Yes, Go home and we'll see tomorrow morning~' She waved at them when we leaved and she smiled happily.

'Hey Alice, Luna is a real awesome teacher. Thank you so much you're really awesome! I'm looking forward to tomorrow' Lynn said happily and cheered up.

'I told you, didn't I? Let's head home for today' Alice said and she passed the reception

'Yes' Alice said at the same time as Lynn

**A/N: Next chapter will be a festival chapter! It will be 2 or 3 chapters long. Don't forget to review me**

**Notes:**

**Chan: suffix mostly used for girls or cute things**

**Kun: suffix mostly used by males, or for younger familiars or colleagues**

**San: A decent term for Mr. Mrs. Or Miss**

**Sama: Conveys great respect**

**Sensei: Polite term for teachers **

**Senpai: Term for older or more experienced coworkers**


	3. Shibusen's Anniversary part 1

**Important notice! Please read! **

**In Japan they're currently airing a SE repeat show! This contains that they'll sort of remake the anime. The anime plot will be the same until the Brew arc then it will follow the manga plot instead of the regular anime plot. It's the same what happened with FMA brotherhood, it's going to follow the manga correctly. That means that there is no weapon Maka and Medusa and the Kishin didn't died. That means also that there will be a sort of second season!**

**Shibusen's Anniversary Celebration day!**

"Stein, can you pass me the tape?" Marie said while decorating the doors with lights and garlands

"Here you go…" Stein moaned when Marie stood on his head "Can you get of me now Marie!"

"Okay, okay" Marie said while jumping of Stein again

"Couldn't you use a chair or something?" Stein mumbled

"Since you broke the one in my office I had no other choice than using you as chair" Marie snapped

"Don't get mad on me okay" Stein smoked a cigarette and left

"Come back here!" Marie yelled "I've to finish the banner and I need to start the lights"

"Try doing it yourself, I'm going home" Stein waved to Marie and left. Marie who was fighting with the decorations right now got stopped by Azusa.

"What are you doing with the decorations? They're supposed to hang up there" Azusa pointed up wards and Marie almost began to cry

"You don't understand anything!" And Marie punched Azusa again. Sid and Nygus walked outside when they heard all the noise and walked toward Marie and Azusa

"What's with the noise here?" Sid asked the two woman

"Marie punched me… again" Azusa said with an enormous blood nose

"I'm sorry!" Marie cried through the conversation between Sid and Azusa

"Leave those decorations to us and go back inside" Sid suggested. Marie and Azusa walked back inside and crossed Luna who was carrying the meals and the desserts

"Unbelievable the let someone like me do this work! It's sick" Luna mumbled before she got attacked by Marie

"Luna!" Marie hugged Luna tightly and the food flew through the air like UFOs. Azusa tried to catch some of them but tripped over Marie's feet and got hit by one of the plates.

"The dinner!" Luna screamed. She pressed away Marie and tried to save the dinner, but it was too late, it already died.

"What have you done!" Luna yelled "That was meant to be the food for tonight! And you, you ruined my perfect dinner!" Luna cried and Marie tried to put the dinner back on the plate.

"Look! It almost done!" Marie made a pile of the food and it looked like someone puked on the plate

"Yuck, it looks like someone vomited on that plate" Luna said through her tears

"Why don't you open a candy stand? You can sell cotton candy or daifuku?" Marie suggested "On the festivals I've been you could always play games and buy sweets"

"Is it something like a Fair?" Luna asked Marie

"Not really, A festival is a lot more fun than a boring Fair. This year Maka-chan is the Miko of the festival. I already imagine Spirit's face while looking at his daughter in front of the shrine" Marie sighted

"Ah, but can you help me put on some banners?" Luna asked Marie

"Better not" Marie refused and walked away

"Better come back, remember you ruined my dinner." Luna suggested "Otherwise I don't think you'll have much fun on the festival" She laughed evilly and Marie's face turned pale

"Please don't hurt me!" Marie begged

"Okay~ Help me put on these banners?" Luna said happy

_One hour 34 minutes and 44 seconds later…_

"Hey Marie! Have you finished hanging those banners" Luna yelled from the entrance of the school

"Almost" Marie said while struggling with the huge cloth in her hands

"Okay hurry up! I'm going home already!" Luna waved and left the terrain. Marie was standing there hopeless on a ladder.

"Someone! Please help me! Hello! Somebody…"

_Next morning_

"Look how wonderful!" Maka dragged Soul on the school grounds to look at the preparations of the festival. her eye fell on a deserted banner that moved a little through the wind.

"Isn't that banner supposed to hang on the stand?" Maka walked to the stand and picked up the banner and let out a scream. The banner began to move and Maka shrunk back. Soul had meanwhile returned to earth and protected Maka. Out of the cloth appeared a golden tuft of hair.

"There is someone in it" Maka said scared. A hard snore was heard from the banner and Soul kicked it a few times.

"Who's in there?" Soul poked it a few times and Black*Star appeared on the stand

"HYHAHAHAHA! I'M THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! AND I'LL NOT BE DEFEATED BY A BANNER!" He yelled and none paid attention to him. Out of the cloth came a little mumble

"_Stein… please bring me some more coffee…"_ The voice said while the kids were looking at the banner with WTF? Faces.

"Marie-sensei? Are you in there?" Maka asked while trying to unroll the banner

"Man… she's crazy, sleeping in a banner" Soul face palmed when Maka revealed Marie sleeping in it

"Was Marie in that sac-thingy? Weird lady" Black*Star said

"Hey kids! Have you seen Marie? She didn't came home to-" Stein arrived by the group and saw Marie sleeping in the banner

"Marie…" He said sweat dropping "Did you continue putting on those banners? Baka…" Stein said laughing at the blonde woman laying in a piece of cloth

"Stein! Have you seen Ma-" Also Luna arrived and fell silent because of Marie

"So she is really an idiot… When I said put on that banner, I didn't said that you had to sleep in it" Luna sweat dropped to and giggled a little

"So you're the culprit…" Stein joked. The group began to laugh and then Maka asked something

"When does the festival start?" Maka asked

"Tonight, It's like the Christmas eve celebration, but then outside and it's a festival. And of course without kishin this year" Stein joked poking Luna "Isn't that?"

"Yes Sherlock, without kishin this year" Luna said while not mentioning his curiosity

_This woman is good… _Stein thought and he waved the group farewell. Marie had in the meantime woken up and stood next to Luna

"Hey Marie, is your boyfriend always that curious?" Luna asked

"If something is bothering him his curiosity always wins" Marie nodded and picked up the banner

"Wait! Before you try to hang that thing up again, what happened previous year? Stein mentioned about the Christmas eve celebration?" Luna asked curious

"Is that curiosity contagious or something" Marie said bored "I hear this from Stein; Last year 'someone' joined our school as nurse but she turned out to be a witch and revived the kishin" Marie said with a lot of gestures

"And that 'someone is…" Luna asked finally

"Uhhhh…" Marie came closer with a Marie expression on her face and whispered "… Medusa"

"Ah, Medusa…" Luna nodded

"Shhhhhh! If Stein discovers I told you this, I'm dead!" Marie said serious

"I can do it too if you want" Luna said serious

"What!" Marie jumped back

"Joking…" Luna laughed and Marie sighted in relief

_So Medusa was here? Interesting… _Luna thought while Marie jumped a bit around in her happy mood

"You're still forgetting the banner" Luna said

"Ahhhh, damn banner!"


End file.
